I Can't Take My Eyes Off You
by Shawna Nodine
Summary: When Marine Edward, who has been away for 10 years, meets Bella, the family friend who has a past only a few could overcome. Will these two take a chance on love, or ignore the fact they could be each other's saving grace? Sorry guys not good with summaries but please give it a shot!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys here is a story that just won't get out of my head until I start writing again. I am overjoyed by the response of Rock Star. I love you guys for all the reviews and the patience to stand by while my life righted itself again. As for this story I have no idea where it is going. I do know it will be a HEA only because that's what I right. Stick with me here guys. I'm trying to better my writing skills and I am starting that process with a new Beta, Christy, who is amazing already. She has become a friend in a short time. **

**As always I own nothing but my simple mind that never ceases to amaze me with ideas.**

**Enjoy and please leave me some love!**

**I Can't Take My Eyes Off You**

**Chapter 1- Introductions are Made**

It was a cold and snowy night in Charleston, South Carolina andI was driving to my friend Alice's house for a welcoming home party for her brother Edward. He'd been in the military for 10 years and had only been home twice in those years. But according to everyone he was done for good. And they all couldn't be happier.

As I'm driving I think of the love they have for one another and reflecting on my own family. My name is Isabella Marie Swan, Bella for short. I am 26 years old and have no children or a man in my life. My father, if you called him that, was a drunk who loved to bring women home all the time and treat me as his slave. My mother, god bless her soul, died when I was 4. I had no idea love could exist in a family because I'd never known it, or in my mother's case, remembered it.

I graduated with honors in Literacy and got my teaching degree for elementary school for the 2ndgrade. I loved kids and wanted to teach them that books can come to life with only the way your mouth speaks.

Thinking back to Edward, the family adopted him at the age of three when his parents died a tragic death in an accident. Of course, you would never know that he wasn't biologically theirs. I should know that blood doesn't make a family for they have adopted me into theirs in a matter of speaking because of the closeness Alice and I share.

As I pulled up the long driveway with the house coming into view I couldn't help but marvel at such a beauty it was. No matter how many times I've driven this driveway it never ceases to amaze me. Coming to a stop beside Alice's yellow Audi I smiled. Only she would drive a yellowy sports car and make it look cool.

Her husband Jasper is a lawyer and makes damn good money and as much as Alice loves to shop and spend, he needs it. I couldn't help but smile as I got out and looked on the other side of my car. Emmett's huge ass hummer was parked. He was the big goofy brother I'd always wished I had to protect me. And he does. I love him dearly. His wife Rosalie was in college with me at Northwestern. I introduced them when I asked her to join me for thanksgiving one year since her family was out of town. Once eyes were upon each other it was a lost cause and I'm happy for them. Especially since they are expecting their first baby, due in May.

I walked up the walkway and before my hand could turn the knob the door was thrown open and I was almost tackled to the ground by a small pixie and a pregnant woman. I laughed. "Hello my favorite girls" A throat cleared and I looked up to see Esme. "You're my favorite too Mama Es." She smiled and came to kiss my cheek.

"Come in child. It's cold." We all walked in and before I knew it I was literally thrown in the air. I couldn't help but laugh. This was Emmett's way of saying hello. It didn't matter where we were. Sometimes people gave use strange looks because Rose would be there and to anyone who didn't know us it would look pretty strange.

"Emmett put me down or you won't get any cake" I was back on my feet in two seconds flat. And he had this stupid ass pout on his face. I smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

"No Belly, thank you for making me a happier man." I laughed. "No one can beat your baking skills." Esme cocked her eyebrow. "Except my **mommy"** Then he leaned down to whisper. "Not even her but don't tell her that." I giggled.

"Emmett Matthew Cullen! I heard that." He visibly paled and I was leaning on Rose laughing.

We all made sure everything was ready to go when he got here. I was kicking Jasper's ass on the Xbox when we all heard the door open. "Hello anybody home!" Esme and Alice started sobbing. Emmett had tears in his eyes. Rose was sniffling and Jasper stood off to the side smiling. I was getting teary eyed watching Esme cling to her son thanking God he was home safe and Edward crying telling his mother he was finally home.

After all the family greeted him Emmett and Alice introduced them to their significant others. Watching Edward touch Rose's baby bump was one of the cutest things. Esme came and wrapped her arms around me and led me over to him. "Edward I'd like for you to meet Bella. Bella this is my son Edward." He looked up at me and I swear the earth shifted. He smiled at me and held his hand out which I did not hesitate to give him mine.

"It's nice to meet you Bella. I've heard nothing but great things about you in everyone's letters." I blushed and shot Alice a dirty look.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I feel like I have known you for a long time with all the stories I've heard." I smiled at him.

"Whatever Emmett told you was a lie. It was always him" I threw my head back and laughed as Emmett yelled out "Hey!"

"I figured as much." Throughout all of this he never let my hand go nor did I. Realizing this we slowly let each other go. I couldn't describe the feeling I felt when it happened.

"Come let's sit down dinner is almost ready. Bella my lovely kitchen helper will you come?" I rolled my eyes in a non-rude kind of way and nodded.

Getting everything set up Esme finally let loose on what she wanted to talk to me about. "So, that was interesting." I pretended like I didn't know what she was talking about. "It

seemed like you and Edward had a moment."

"Mama Es. Do not start your matchmaking woman. I love you dearly. And I mean no disrespect in this but there is no way in hell would he ever think of being with me and that's okay. Let's just enjoy the fact he is home." I hugged her.

She went to speak and I shook my head no. I wasn't going to even start hoping that man wanted me. He's been home all of 20 minutes. No doubt I could feel something but it wasn't what she wanted, at least not now.

Apparently she wasn't the only one who was trying. It just so happened that Edward was sat right across from me at the dinner table. I could feel his eyes on me quite a bit but I shrugged it off as being I'm a new person to him. And I'm with his family as if I was one of their own.

"So since you seem to have stories of myself, Bella, tell me how you came to be a part of this crazy clan." I smiled and looked at Alice. Who in turn gave me a small sad smile, the mood shifting to one of melancholy.

I put my fork down and wiped my mouth. "It's-"

"Bella you don-" Alice tried to interrupt me but I shook my head at her. And gave her a look saying it was okay. She nodded. Edward noticing the way everyone was looking. He opened his mouth to tell me I didn't have to I'm sure.

"It's okay everyone. Yes it's a hard story to tell but he is a part of you guys and therefore special to me. He deserves to know." Everyone gave me proud smiles. "Alice, Rose and I went to Northwestern together. We were dorm mates. Seemed like fate had a hand in letting me have at least one of them in all my classes it seemed, but one, mypsychology class." Everyone shuddered. "About a third way into the semester my freshman year I started getting these notes. They would show up in places that were unsettling. Like my bedside table, my car, even my shower bag. At first I thought it was a prank but then pictures started to come with the notes on the back of them. Showing normal things like grocery shopping, walking to class, laughing with the girls. Some were not so normal." I could feel the tears building in my eyes and took a deep breath. "Pictures of me changing, or in the shower were what showed me I had a serious problem with a stalker. We went to the police and showed them everything. They checked for finger prints but nothing came back and they said they would up campus police but that was all they could do." The tears I was trying to hold back started to slowly fall. The girls wrapped their arms around me sniffling into my shoulders. "I started noticing things around me just to be safe. When I did that I started noticing my psych professor seemed to be everywhere I was. The looks he gave me rubbed me the wrong way. It was like he was trying to see through my clothes. Sometimes they held secrets almost. In the classroom he was brush by me and intentionally touch me, on my arm, on my shoulder, or on my hand. After weeks of this I couldn't take it. I was having nightmares. I dropped the class and asked to be switched to another class or if I could take it online." I was almost to the hard part. "After I dropped the class things started happening. The pictures turned worse. They would have X's over Alice and Rose's faces or any of the other friends I talked to. I had this one guy friend who is gay and he was like a girlfriend. There was a picture of his arm around my shoulders and us laughing and over his face was written 'kill.' I'd had enough and went back to the police. They finally understood something wasn't right. So they had an undercover agent pose as a student and have him outside my dorm hidden. That's when things took a turn for the worst." I had to catch my breath.

Carlisle tried to stop me. "Bella, take deep breaths angel, it's okay. You're doing so good." I gave him what I hoped was a smile. I looked up at Edward and gasped. He had tears in his eyes. But it was the look of his eyes that made me gasp. They were so much darker and held so much anger and pain.

"James broke into the dorm one night. Rose and Alice were out at a night class. And I was studying for my English exam. I was scared out of my mind. He hurt me in ways I can't bare repeating. The bruises on the outside faded with time. It was the bruises on the inside that still haunt me to this day. He took something from me, something that wasn't his. I don't know what happened after that. I was in a coma for almost a month. When I woke up I found out the guard was hit in the head but woke up and killed James. When I knew he couldn't possibly hurt me I made the decision to fix myself. I wasn't going to let what he did rule my life. I took the rest of the year off and when I went back to school and decided I wanted to teach English to kids. I also go to group sessions for battered women and tell my story for them to know they can overcome it. Because I did"

I smiled and took my dishes with me. I needed a moment to collect myself. I could still hear sniffling and crying. From the girls and I knew Jasper and Emmett were angry. I could feel it almost. I walked outside on the back patio after finishing my dishes and looked up at the stars. They were so beautiful.

I was taken out of my thoughts when I felt a throw being thrown over my shoulders. I looked up and smiled at Edward. "Bella….I um…I have no words. I'm so incredibly sorry that happened to you. The marine in me knows it's against law to kill a man. But the man in me who was raised with manners by the most loving parents wants to do nothing but bring that evil son of a bitch back to life and torture him." He sighed. "I am in awe of you Bella. You're so strong. And I can see why my family loves you so much. I could see my sister in pain over what you went through, along with Rose. My brother who is a teddy bear brought to tears because he felt like he should have protected you. Jasper because he is close to you as well as my mother and father because you're their daughter in their eyes and when one of us is hurt, we all hurt. I'm almost jealous of you Bella. The last 10 years have been amazing but hell for me. I would have given anything to have been able to call up my family just to calm myself and them down. I feel like I have to know them all over again when you know them so well. But I'm forever glad you had them in your time." He seemed like he wanted to say something.

"Edward?" I looked at him curiously.

"Bella, I hope it's not to forward of me but may I give you a hug? I don't know who I would be trying to comfort. You or myself. Hell maybe both." He looked so nervous. I smiled and nodded my head.

Nothing in this world felt anything like being wrapped in his arms. I know that sounds cliché but it's the God's honest truth. I could feel myself relaxing for the first time in a long time.

He pulled back and smiled a sweet crooked smile. "Come on. It's cold and I don't want you to get sick."

After rejoining the family the night progressed with laughter and smiles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys here is the next chapter! Hope you guys enjoy and leave me some love!**

**As always I own nothing but the little people inside my head.**

**Chapter 2**

The next morning I found myself excited that it was the last week of school before Christmas break. All my students were excited and couldn't wait.

Walking into school I couldn't help but think over the events of last night. Meeting Edward and seeing how the family seemed to be complete. I remembered how comfortable I had felt being in Edward's presence. It was borderline insane to think that after only meeting him I was telling him my old sad life story.

"Good morning Bella." I was brought out of my inner musings by Mrs. Cope, who is our school secretary. I smiled warmly at the older lady. "Good morning Mrs. Cope. Anything for me so far?"

"Not a thing this morning dear. Now I need to make copies for Mr. Rugger. You know how he is. Man has been here for quite some time and can't remember how to use the machine. It's a wonder his students learn anything." I covered my mouth trying to hold my laughter but a few giggles did escape.

"Have a great day Mrs. Cope." I waved and left the office heading towards my room. Walking in I couldn't help but smile. I made my room a place where when they walked in they didn't see the same 4 white walls that held nothing to get the kids imagination flowing.

I heard the warning bell ring and my students started filing in saying good morning as they passed. I loved this part of my job the most. Interacting with the children and seeing their different personalities.

The final bell rang and I shut my door as we did our morning routine, the pledge and the moment of silence. "Okay class I know it's the last week before you get your Christmas vacation. So let's try to finish up the book in the next 2 days and then we shall have a test on it. If you can do this and get the test done. I will give you the last 2 days of nothing but free time. Sound good?" The class whooped and hollered. I laughed. "Alright then. Abigail would you please open up to chapter 16 and begin."

The day seemed to be passing so fast. IT was now my lunch period and I was thankful for that. Wearing heels to work and walking around non-stop for 8-10 hours was killer on my poor feet.

So here I am sitting at my desk with my heels off and eating my lunch while going over my notes. When I hear a knock on my door. My eyes snap up to the door and widen. Standing there looking sexy as fuck in dark wash jeans that if I could guess made his ass look spectacular, a black v neck shirt that if I could kiss the gods for I would since it showed just how muscular his chest was. "Edward, what on earth are you doing here?" I stood up and walked over to him. "Is everything okay?"

He smiled that beautiful crooked smile that could make a lesbian chick turn straight and straight men turn gay. "Well I was doing nothing and thought hey why not go visit my new best friend. So I asked that wonderful lady in the office, who I think was checking me out, where I could find you. She politely told me and did nothing but sing your praises. Here I am and I'd love to get a hug since I did come and see you." He chuckled. I didn't hesitate. I wrapped my arms around his waist and smiled into his chest. He smelt like pure heaven.

"Thank you for coming to visit. Are you staying for lunch only?" I pulled my face up to look at him. He never loosened his arms and I couldn't seem to tell my arms to pull back.

"If you wouldn't mind, I'd love to stay and hang around. I can sit in the back and be out of your way."

"You couldn't be in my way. Of course you can stay. My class is going to flip you know that right? Be prepared for questions but I'll hold them off till the end. They do have schoolwork to finish first." I smiled as Edward laughed.

"I can do that. What are your plans tonight?" I felt my heart skip a beat. I've told myself so many times I didn't need a man. Hell I even told Esme that it just couldn't happen. So why now do I all of the sudden want this? Want him? I let out the breath I seemed to be holding.

"Nothing that I can think of. It's a school night so I can't be up to late. How would it look when the teacher tells them to go to bed early and to have 8 hours of sleep and I come in looking like death?" I smirked.

Edward threw his head back and laughed. Now mind you during this conversation. We never once let each other go. I was coming to realize I never wanted him to. That pull I feel to him seems like it's getting stronger. His smile slowly faded and the look in his eyes was determined. He brought his hand up and cupped my cheek. I swear my face involuntarily turned into his palm. "Isabella Swan what are you doing to me?" I don't think I was supposed to hear that, therefore I didn't answer. "Would you like to accompany me to dinner tonight?"

This was it. A simple yes or no. Do I want to deny myself the chance of happiness? This is one of those crossroads people tell you happens in life. Do you take the path where you know its safe or do you take the path that is unknown and scary but could lead you to the thing you can't live without.

I looked into Edward's beautiful stormy eyes. And it was like fate or something telling me if I didn't do this I would lose him and my heart. I placed my hand on his cheek softly. "I'd love nothing more." The smile he gave me was so breathtaking, it was as if I would have said no it would have broken him almost. He pulled me back to his chest and I softly heard a 'Thank you.'

The bell rang for lunch to be over. I pulled away from Edward. "Come on you can sit up here next to the desk. I put my shoes back on and threw away my trash. I grabbed my roll call book to make sure I wouldn't be missing anyone.

"Ms. Swan! Guess what?" I smiled and looked at Jeremiah.

"Yes Jeremiah?" I tried to control my giggles. He was the most animated child.

"My mom is having another baby!" I laughed out loud and ruffled his hair.

"That makes you a big brother of 3 now! That is cool buddy. Now go get your things ready." He hugged me and did as I asked. I heard a deep chuckle and looked over my shoulder. Edward was smiling at me shaking his head.

After the bell rang I closed my door and turned to my class. Every single child had their eyes set on Edward. I smiled. "All right everyone. Today we have a very special guest. He is a very dear friend of mine who has been overseas for 10 years in Afghanistan. If we can knock out 3 chapters we can stop and I'll let Lt. Edward Cullen from the United States Marine Corps tell you a little about him and you can ask questions okay?" They quickly agreed and we were off.

I could feel Edward's eyes on me every so often. I would glance up and he would wink. Crazy fool doesn't know he turns my mind to mush and I'm trying really hard to teach. "Okay Lucy. Stop there and let's talk about what is going on. Can anyone tell me what Charlotte is feeling in this chapter and why?" I walked up the aisle and all eyes followed my every move.

Mikey raised his hand. "Go on Mikey." He was the shy one. So I walked to his desk and bent down to his eye level. He wouldn't talk unless you were right there. His personal life was the cause of that. He is finally in a good home and is being shown what love is. If I had to say I had a favorite it would be him. My heart just melts when he brings me the little daisy outside almost ever other day.

"Well, to me it's kind of like me. She isn't sure what to feel but she knows what is about to happen and doesn't know how to stop it. She isn't sure she can but she knows she wants to be there for Wilbur. So she will try anything to make things right." I was never more proud of him than at that moment.

"You are so right! Good job Mikey. In this chapter we see that everyone had went to bed and everyone had a dream. Every animal knew what going to the fair meant, and Wilbur had made friends with all the animals. So let's see that Josh was going to move. It's out of his control. Daniel how would you feel if Josh had to move? You guys are best friends after all."

"I would feel sad and angry." I perked up.

"Why's that Daniel?" He sighed.

"I would feel sad because I wouldn't see him anymore. I would feel angry because I couldn't do anything." I smiled.

"Good Daniel. So do you think Charlotte and the other animals were feeling this to?" They all agreed. "Okay you guys have done so well. So put up your things quickly." I gave them a few minutes to get settled. "Now as I said before. My friend Edward here is a marine. And if you can behave and raise your hands I'm sure he wouldn't mind answering a few questions." I looked at Edward. Who smiled and nodded.

I sat back and watched them all interact with him. He could hold their attention so well. They hung onto every single word he spoke.

"Are you and Ms. Swan boyfriend and girlfriend?" I gasp.

Edward laughed. "I'll get back to you on that one day." I nearly swallowed my tongue.

They kept on until I called class to order 5 minutes before the bell rang. "Okay guys. I need you to read the next 2 chapters and we will discuss them tomorrow. Pack your things and you guys have a great day." The bell rang. I have gotten better at timing that thing.

I turned as Mikey went up to Edward. His little face looked so nervous. And I held my breath. Mikey doesn't do well around men. "Mr. Edward, sir. If you do become Ms. Swan's boyfriend will you promise me something?" I held my breath. Edward nodded and I could see his Adam's apple bob. "Will you promise to treat her real good? Don't hit her and stuff. She is the best person I know." He looked over at me little tears in his eyes. I walked to him and got on my knees. "I'm like Wilbur. I wasn't wanted and was sold to the next person. But Ms. Swan is like Charlotte. She became my friend and she cares about me. I want to make her proud of me. So please sir." I covered my mouth to hold the sob that was trying to break free.

Edward cleared his throat. "Little buddy. I will make you a promise. I will treat her like the angel I think she is. Never would I hurt her. You are so very right. She is caring. I promise you that you won't have to worry about her ever being hurt. Okay?"

He nodded. "Thank you." He looked at me. "Bye Ms. Swan. I'll see you tomorrow." He threw his arms around my neck and I held him so tight.

"Bye Mikey. Be good and do your homework." I sniffled.

"Love you Ms. Swan." He let go of me.

"Love you too Mikey." He turned and walked out the door.

I slowly stood and shut my door leaning up against it I let the tears flow. Warm arms pulled me into a muscular chest and I shook with the sobs that broke free. Edward rocked me back and forth in a soothing matter. "It's okay Bella. You did good baby." I pulled away and grabbed my Kleenex.

"That little boy has been through hell and he amazes me by his strength. He and I are more alike than anyone realizes. And I think that's why we have such a close bond. I'm so proud of him." I smiled while wiping the rest of my tears away.

"Bella, that little boy loves you with his heart. Baby you are an amazing person and all these kids love you and jump into the world you create for them. I'm in awe of you."

I blushed and shook my head. "Well thank you. But I seemed to recall having a date tonight and have no clue what to wear and what time he's picking me up."

Edward chuckled. "Miss Swan I do believe you are teasing me. But I shall pick you up at 6 and wear something comfortable. I have a surprise." I smiled.

"Okay then. I'll see you at 6."

**REVIEWS ARE LOVED!**


End file.
